Her Obsession
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Kikyou awoke from her eternal sleep in a different world, in an artificial body. One where her half-demon is in the arms of another girl. Her thoughts on what happened between them.


Her Obsession

Summary: Kikyou awoke from her eternal sleep in a different world, in an artificial body. One where her half-demon is in the arms of another girl. Her thoughts on what happened between them.

* * *

Sad but determined brown eyes looked ahead of her, the soft glowing lights of her soul collectors fading in and out of sight. It was fairly quiet except for the birds chirping above her and other small rodents making scurrying sounds in the woods.

Naraku had hidden himself once again and her soul collectors couldn't find any hint of him. She was able to sense his whereabouts so easily before with the huge demonic aura but now it was like he vanished off the face of the earth.

A soul collector drifted closely beside her. It's movements barely a whisper as it communicated with her with silence.

Her grip on her bow tightened slightly. "Inuyasha is coming closer," she murmured to herself as the collector calmly flew away and went deeper into the woods. She pressed her lips together tightly as the fact sent her strongest emotions to the surface. How is it possible to love and hate a single person so much?

Kikyou paused her steps as she looked out at the darkening forest. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow through the trees and coloring the grass. She could easily recall the past just as easily as she could remember that her little sister has aged greatly. Being in a new body, thrown into a new role has given her some freedom to feel many emotions that would have made her feel guilty if she were still the priestess guarding the jewel in her village home.

A terrible regret and sadness filled her being as she looked back at the past. Would things have ended differently if she knew it wasn't Inuyasha who killed her? _Yes,_ she answered herself, _Inuyasha would have been my human husband and the jewel would have vanished._

But she knew it was never meant to be. Fate had planned differently and that sent the two of them into a peaceful sleep that betrayed their traitorous acts just moments before they left the world.

Then her reincarnation, Kagome, found her way to travel back in time and unknowingly brought the jewel with her. It was also because of her that Kikyou is walking and breathing right now. Kagome could have stole the rest of her soul back from her if she wanted like when Kikyou first kissed Inuyasha in this artificial body and nearly brought him to hell with her. Instead she decided to share the piece of soul so she could live.

Kikyou turned at the sound of flowing water. There must have been a stream nearby. She started walking towards it, knowing that water would block her scent from Inuyasha. The soul collectors automatically followed her and covered tracks of her scent. It hurt, slightly, that she found the need to hide from her past lover, but she knew seeing him would still hurt, knowing that she can never truly have him until Inuyasha decides he wishes to come with her to hell. And that would have to be after Naraku's defeat, there was no way she would let the jewel stay in evil hands in this world.

Kagome might have not understood that she carries a piece of Inuyasha's heart as well but Kikyou knew full well. What frightened her was that Inuyasha would chose to live with the strange girl instead of herself. What kind of person that still has a long life to live would give all that up?

As herself and her soul collectors faded from sight of the road, a single, slow, left-behind collector followed to catch up. Golden eyes instantly caught the movement and went to follow after it, leaving a certain time-traveling girl to cloak her aching heart with a smile as she told her friends to set up camp for the night.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to get this little thing out of the way. I meant to write up an Inuyasha part and a Kagome part but I decided against it. This is all about Kikyou. Maybe I'll write another part relating to this in their POV's.

Heh, heh, I should go back to my series huh? * leaves to other stories *


End file.
